You're Mine
by nickimonkey
Summary: A collection of Japril one shots. All different genres and ratings
1. AN: Send Me Prompts

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought since I did one for Kensi and Deeks I will do one for Jackson and April**

**So send me some prompts, either as a review or a PM. Anything you guys want me to do.**

**I'll try to get them out to you as soon as possible.**

**~Nicole**


	2. Soulmates

**Anonymous: Jackson and April are on the plane instead of Slexie. April is the one crushed and Jackson dies of a broken heart. Except unlike Slexie they already have a daughter  
**

* * *

You could only see Jackson legs from where he was trying to get April, who was curently crushed under a piece of the plane, to calm down

April sighed. "Jackson. Just a few minutes, okay?"

Jackson tried to assure her. "Meredith will be back any minute."

"Jackson. I'm-I'm dying." April breathed out.

"What? No, you're not." Jackson was confused

"I am." April said matter of factly.

"Please. Tell. Tell Lexie that I love her. And that she's a good friend."

April groaned. "Mm. Please t-tell my dad as well."

"You're not dying. You're gonna be fine." Jackson told her

"Hold my hand." April told him.

I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."

"Hold my hand." April ordered him

"No. You're not dying."

Jackson pleaded. "Do you hear me? You don't die today."

April whispered. "I love you."

Jackson laughed. "You don't have to say it because I said it."

April smiled. "I do. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jackson looked into her eyes. "I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you."

"Yeah?" April asked curiously.

"Yeah. Which is why you have to stay alive."

"We ... we ... we're gonna get married."

"And you're gonna make an amazing surgeon."

April smiled. "And we're gonna have two or three more kids. So Nevaeh can have siblings."

"Yeah. A sister and two brothers."

April sighed contently "And...that's nice."

"We're gonna be happy, Apes... You and me. We're gonna have the best life, April, you and me. We're gonna be so happy. So you can't die, okay?" He told her with tears in his eyes. "You can't die, because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be."

April looked at the love of her life. "Meant to be."

Jackson kissed his beautiful redhead one last time. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you." She said as she drew her final breath.

"April." Jackson shook her. "Baby wake up."

Jack sighed, knowing she was for sure gone, before closing her eyes and mouth.

* * *

It didn't take long after Jackson had refused treatment. And told them "Don't worry about me. April is waiting for me to join her. Just make sure my little girl is taken care of and always remembers us." Did he finally let the darkness take over him.

Not even a week later were Lexie and Mark appointed her legal guardians. And like Jackson had asked them they told Nevaeh about her parents every chance they got.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. It was kinda hard to write. Continue to send me prompts though**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Scared

**The Dreamer: april having a stalker, maybe that guy who kept asking for his kidney back**

* * *

April Avery walked down the hall of the hospital that her husband owned. Her hand was placed on her baby bump as if to protect it.

Lexie walked up to her. "How's baby Avery?"

"What am I chopped liver?" April rolled her eyes. "The baby is fine Lex."

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Should you even be working today?"

April nodded. "It's my job."

Lexie smiled. "I get that but Trauma can be a very dangerous speciality. You colud get hurt."

April stopped her. "Lexie that is exactly what Jackson said. You are my best friend, NOT my husband. So, can you stop acting like it?"

"I just worry about you Apes. You are like my sister." Lexie laughed.

April nodded. "It is Jackson and Alex's jobs to protect me."

"It's wierd to see Alex care about anyone except Jo."

April finished a patient's chart. "He is like my big brother. He will do anything for me."

Just then a guy walked up. "Hey April."

April was a little taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I want my kidney back."

"I already told you you can't. It's too late."

The man gave her an evil smirk. "You will get my a kidney one way or another."

April rolled her eyes and started to walk away..

The man grand April by the wrist a little too tight. "You will do as I say."

Lexie gasped at the sight. This was bad, very bad.

"Get Jackson now." April managed to say through gritted teeth.

Lexie nodded and went straight to the room Jackson and Mark were operating in. "Dr. Avery?"

Jackson didn't look up as Mark asked his wife. "What is it, Dr. Grey?"

Lexie ignored Mark's question. "Jacks, it's April. You have to come with me, some guy has a hold of her."

Jackson gave Mark a quick look before running out of the operating room and following Lexie to where April was.

It got worse after Lexie left. He had started shaking April, which was not good for the baby.

Jackson clenched his fist and let the anger take over him.

Lexie didn't even stop him as he took April away from the guy and then punched him in the face.

Jackson grabbed his collar. "Now listen here and listen good. If you ever touch my wife again I will kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise. You will never get your kidney, back so get over it." He said before pushing the guy out of the hospital doors."

April ran to her husband and buried her face. "That was so scary."

Jackson rubbed her back. "Shh. it's okay. You're safe now. I got you."

April looked up at him. "I think it is a good time to go on maternity leave now."

Jackson kissed his wife. "I couldn't agree more Mrs. Avery."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. It was kinda want this to happen in the show. **

**Please R&R!**


	4. Caught In The Act

**Anonymous: Jackson and April in high school and caught by her brother and his best friend, Alex**

* * *

April Karev was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Jackson.

It was a very special day, their two year anniversary.

So of course April was planning to dress up and not look like her normal self.

April had a beautiful dress on with her hair down. She had also put some makeup on and some contacts in.

She walked down the stairs and could hear Alex give Jackson yet another. 'You Hurt My Sister, I Hurt You' speech.

April cleared her throat. "Are you two idiots done yet?"

Jackson turned around and what he saw took his breath away. "You look beautiful."

April blushed. "You do too handsome."

Alex rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "You two are sickening. Do not do_ that_ in front of me"

April scoffed. "You are dating my best friend and you don't hear me complain when I have to watch you make out with her."

Jackson smiled at April's ballsy move. "Speaking of Lexie, why don't you find her and leave us alone."

Alex shook his head as he pushed the two towards the door. "Just get out of here losers. Enjoy your date. And if you hear noises when you come back, ignore them."

Jackson smirked. "Because we already know what you will be doing up there."

April thought she might be sick. "You two are disgusting."

Jackson kissed her cheek. "But you love us anyway."

* * *

April pulled him out of the car and started to kiss Jackson.

This had been the best day of her life, she was only 17 and already engaged.

She wanted to make this night even more special by giving him something that no one else can take from her. Her virginity.

April knew Alex would be mad because he is very protective over her and her innocence. But she was getting married as soon as possible. All her innocence thrown out the door.

Jackson lead them in the house and kicked the door closed behind him with his foot while his lips never left hers.

April giggled when he pinned her against the wall and kissed down her neck.

Jack unzipped her dress and pulled it just enough down to expose her boobs before kissing around the area.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice said from behind them.

April jumped and removed herself from Jackson's grasp as she tried to pull her dress back up. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Lexie."

"She's upstairs but I came down for snacks. I was not expecting to see that."

Jackson scratched the back of his head. "It will never happen again."

Alex looked at April. "I thought you were waiting until your wedding night?"

"I am." April defended then whispered to herself. "But my wedding night might be happening sooner then I thought"

Alex smiled as he heard what she said. He knew she would say yes. "I know."

April looked from Jackson to Alex. "You know? How could you have known?"

Jackson laughed and kissed his fiancee. "Who do you think helped me plan it?"

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Please Choose Me

**Anonymous: April is getting married to Matthew so Jackson finally admits his feelings. Another take on the wedding turning into Japril**

* * *

Today was July 24th and Jackson Avery hated everything about this day. It was the day his best friend April was getting married. He knew he should be happy for his friend but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The truth is Jackson is in love with April. He hasn't told her because he knows April would never fully be able to reciprocate those feelings. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with the younger girl over something so stupid.

The only people who know about Jackson's feelings through April are their other best friends Mark, Alex and Lexie. They have been trying to get Jackson to admit his feelings for over six years since they became friends. The man never had enough courage.

Maybe today could be the day for Jackson to tell April the truth. There was no harm in that. It was too late for anything to happen between them now anyway. After all what's the point of speak now or forever hold your peace?

Jackson sighed. He was not sure about this. Mark pushed him into April's dressing room so hard that he bumped into the bride and almost knocked her down. "Whoa. Sorry Apes."

April shrugged her shoulders. "It is fine stuff happens"

Jackson ran his hand over his head like he always did when he was nervous. "I need to tell you something really important."

April suddenly felt worried for her friend. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding erased for her mind. "What is wrong?"

Jackson just blurted out. "I love you."

April chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. "No shit Sherlock. I know you love me."

Jackson didn't move. The only thing he did was look deep into April's eyes. "No! I mean I'm in love with you April.""

April's eyes grew really wide. "You're what?"

Jackson could not look at the woman he loved anymore so he opted to look at his feet. "I think you heard what I said."

April turned away from Jackson and started messing with her veil. "I need to finish getting ready. I'll see you out there."

Jackson walked out of the room with his head held low. He was obviously hurt but deep down he knew something like this would happen.

As the wedding started. Mark and Lexie could tell Jackson was upset and sent each other worried looks. Both making a mental note to ask him what went down with April after the ceremony was over.

Jackson had to admit Matthew looked perfect in his tux but Jackson couldn't help but picture it covered in blood.

When it was time for the speak now and forever hold your peace part all Jackson could do was bite his lip.

"April do you take Matthew as your husband?"

"I.I'm sorry I cant" April pushed Matthew aside and walked up to Jackson.

His eyes went wide. "What are you do-." He was interrupted by April's lips crashing into his.

When she pulled away April said, "I love you too. I just was scared to tell you."

Jackson caresses her face. "April, you know you can tell me anything"

April shook her head. "I know Jackson." She paused. "Since we are already here Jackson Edward Avery, marry me?"

Jackson beamed. "I'd love to"

They knew a half an hour later when they kissed and were pronounced Mr. & Mrs. Jackson Avery. That they would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: You can send me more prompts here**


	6. Proposal

**Anonymous: AU. Jackson proposes to April.**

* * *

April was frustrated. Jackson knew she hated surprised. Today was a special day. What the fuck does that mean? She walked in the house. "Babe?"

All the lights of the house was closed. Jackson placed candles everywhere in the house. Jackson was in the kitchen, waiting for his girlfriend to come. The brunette was wearing a little black shirt an jeans as always. There has roses on the table with candles and plates. He made a dinner for the both of them for their 5 year anniversary. He was nervous to see the reaction of his girlfriend. Jackson played with his fingers nervously, waiting for April to come in the kitchen.

When April saw all the lights were off she was confused. What was going on? Thank god she got laser eye surgery to fix her vision. She got to the kitchen and turned the lights on. When she saw everything is when it dawned on her. It was their anniversary. Fuck. April felt like a bad girlfriend, Not even remembering this special milestone in their lives. Luckily she was dress correctly. "Oh my god." She whispered

Jackson looked up as he saw his girlfriend and looked at her. He bit his lip nervously and moved a piece of his hair out of his face, "D-do you like it?" he asked.

April was afraid to look at her boyfriend in the eyes. She felt ashamed. She felt like a failure. Like she could never do anything right. "I love it baby. I'm so sorry I forgot about today."

Jackson's heart broke a little as April admitted that she forgot their five year anniversary. "Y-You forgot?" he asked before looking down. The plastics fellow looked at his girlfriend again, "I-It's okay… Let's just have dinner and have a good time yeah?"

April sighed. She hated disappointing him. "Jackson Edward Avery. I love you and the day we got together was the best day of my life. I was stupid. I promise to make it up to you and never forget our anniversary again." She kissed Jackson. "Okay…."

Jackson nodded once, "Alright" he said before kissing her back. "I just want you to feel special tonight" he said smiling. "Oh and.."

The surgeron took a box from the counter and looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my life. My heart is yours and I live you so much" Jackson said. He opened the box and showed her the ring, "I promise to be always by your side and to always love you. I want to spend my life with you and that's why I wanted to give you this. An engagement ring"

April smiled. "I always feel special when I'm with you. You make me want to be better." She pulled him close.

When April saw the box she froze. Was this seriously happening right now. She listened with wide eyes. And tears was pouring down her face. Jackson was so perfect. "Jackson. Yes. I will marry you. I would right this second if I could. I love you so so fucking much."

Jackson smiled and took her hand before sliding the ring into her finger. He kissed her hand gently before wiping her tears, "Don't cry, babe" he said to her.

April smiled and tried to wipe her tears before Jackson could but it didn't really work out that way. "I cant help it."

Jackson leaned in and kissed April gently. "I love you so much and you're perfect" she whispered through the kiss.

April smiled through the kiss. "I love you so much and you are the perfect one."

Jackson shook his head and smiled, "That's not true" she said, pulling her close.

April shook her head. "You know damn well it is true Avery."

"Nope" he said. Jackson kissed her before she could say something else.

"Yessss." She tried to mumble into the lips.

"Shh-no" he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

April starts to whine and pout. "No fair!"

Jackson laughed. "It's fair" he said grinning.

April continued what she was doing. "Why?!"

"Because you always win now it's my turn" he said laughing again. "Come on, don't pout"

April rolled her eyes. "I like to win." She smiled. "Fine."

"I know you do" he said before kissing her again, running a hand through her hair slowly.

April smiled. "I love you Jackson."

"I love you too. With all my heart."


	7. Sad Anniversary

**A/N: I don't have a prompt for this. I just wrote it a while ago. It was supposed to be a Victorious/Grey's thing but now April will just be George's sister. Does have Finn and Rachel from Glee in it**

* * *

April O'Malley and Josephine Grey along with Jo's boyfriend Alex Karev moved away from Seattle after a horrible accident.

They had moved to Ohio and changed their last names.

It was now it was the three year anniversary of said event and they were both depressed about it.

April sighed and looked down at her lap. "My brother was hit by a bus three years ago today."

Jo's eyes widened and she snapped at April. "I told you not to talk about it."

April turned to her with tear filled eyes. "Maybe you want to forget George but I don't."

Rachel turned to Jo. "You knew April's brother?"

Jo nodded. "In another life it seems." She replied sadly.

April sighed. "I think the day he died a part of her died as well."

Jo replied. "So did you. The smart you. You always dreamed of being a doctor. You were even on the fast track to achieving that. Hell, you were…are a doctor and you let that all go down the drain when he died."

April had tears falling down her face by now. "I felt like there was no point in it after he died honestly. He was the reason I wanted to be a doctor in the first place."

"Maybe you should let us tell you the story." Jo told her friends as she rubbed April's back.

* * *

_April was in the closet with Jackson. The two were making out when Lexie knocked. "Kitty, if you're in there. Bailey would prefer that you watch John Doe then have sex with Avery."_

_April sighed. "You are a mood killer Lex." She said, walking out._

_As April walked into John Doe's room, she said. "You are relieved Mer."_

_April sat down and John took her hand. She was shocked at how comfortable her hand felt in his._

_She looked down as his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand. "Are you trying to communicate?"_

_April noticed he wrote three letters '0-0-7' "Where do I know that from?" She muttered to herself._

_Suddenly realization and horror appeared on April's face. "Oh God. Oh God. You're George."_

* * *

Finn was confused. "How would him saying 007 tell you he's your brother?"

April sniffled. "Growing up I used to think he was like James Bond so I started calling him 007. And also he almost killed the first patient he ever worked on."

"After that everyone started calling him 007." Jo added. "At first I thought that was his name."

April giggled. "He could rain my crazy in better then…"

* * *

_April then sprinted down two flights of stairs and the length of the hospital in order to get to the others. "It's George! John Doe is George!"_

_Owen was shocked. Could it really be his former employee? "Let's get him to an OR."_

_Jackson quickly kissed her. "Everything will be okay. I promise."_

_Lexie couldn't stay with April so she told her sister. "Stay with her Josie." Before following everyone else._

_Jo sighed sadly. "It was really George, wasn't it?"_

_April nodded slowly. "He wrote 007 on my hand."_

* * *

April sighed as she paused. "I think you all know what happens next."

Alex pretended to be shocked. "You didn't tell me you had sisters."

Jo went along with his little game. "I wanted to but I wanted to forget my old life."

April crossed her arms. "Then why did you take me with you?"

Jo looked into her eyes. "Because being there was not good for you."

* * *

_Jo woke up to a loud thud. She immediately was worried and ran into April's room._

_When she saw April wasn't in bed Jo went to the bathroom._

_There was April on the floor with the words, 'I miss you George' on her arms_

* * *

Finn was shocked. "Who knew April was suicidal?"

Jo bitch slapped him as hard as possible. "She was depressed asshole."

April laid her head on the table. "I miss the love of my love."

Finn stuttered. "I thought I was the love of your life."

April stopped in her tracks as a familiar voice said. "if you are the love of her life, she no longer has taste."

April closed her eyes and muttered to herself. "I must be dreaming. It can't be Jackson."

Jackson picked April up and kissed her cheek. "Hey Red Apes."

April still couldn't believe it was really him. "Jacks!"

Jackson put his head in April's hair. "I've missed you so damn much."

April wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to go home now."

Jackson turned around to Jo. "Little Devil, are you coming to?"

Alex nodded Jo as she grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "We are coming too."

Josephine West and April Valentine were finally going back to who they truly were, Josephine Grey and April O'Malley.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. And for the record I do not hate Finn Hudson. I love him. He is like my favorite character ever and I miss him and Cory very much..**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Reunion Surprise

**Anonymous: April and Jackson got a divorce before she was able to tell him about the baby. She moved to Ohio. Now April is back**

* * *

April sighed. "Jackson, my beliefs are who I am to my core. They define me."

"I know that April and I love you still..." Jackson told her softly, hoping she didn't hear the last part.

April did hear him, of course. "Oh well, thank you! Thank you so much for loving me anyway, despite my beliefs, despite my faith which I happen to hold above everything else!"

Jackson let out a deep breath. "You are twisting my words."

April groaned as tears started in her eyes. "And you're ignoring mine! You don't except who I am or what I believe. You tolerate it. You judge it. You judge my faith because you don't have any!"

Jackson was so frustrated at that point. "I have faith! I have faith in medicine! I have faith in helping people."

"That's not faith!" April snapped at her husband. "Faith is believing in what you can't see!"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Will you just admit it Jackson? You don't want our children to share my same beliefs because you think what I believe is ridiculous!"

Jackson didn't think about the consequences when he said. "It's because it is! Your God is like our hypothetical child April. Its not real!"

April couldn't look Jackson in the eye. In all the years that have known each other he has never spoken to her that way.

When Jackson saw April's face he softened his tone. "Oh God...April...It doesn't mean I don't respect you...it's just.."

April cut him off. "You know Jackson. You should have let me marry Matthew. You should have saved your declaration of "loving me" and "loving everything about me" because it really isn't true, is it? You are never going to fully accept me for who I am..." She asked him in a serious tone.

Hearing her talk about marrying Matthew made him sick. After all they been through to get to where they are now. She regretted the whole thing? No. They belong together. Despite how different they might be. "April you know that's not true. I love you so much."

April shook her head, not wanting to cry. "Jackson it's okay. Really. You don't have to explain. I'm going to go clear my head for awhile. Don't wait up..."

Jackson took her hand in his. "April please! Don't go!" He really didn't want her to leave.

April pulled her hand away as she repeated. "Don't wait up."

Jackson sighed as April walked out of their apartment and closed the door behind her. He didn't know that in turn she would walk out of his life all together.

That night was the last time they talked to each other one on one, let alone saw each other for almost six years.

* * *

While chasing her daughter Jade on a shopping trip with Lexie, April had bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going"

The man shook his head. "No. I should have."

April's eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Jackson?" Was all she could get out.

Jackson was shocked. This was the girl he fell in love with over years of working together. His ex-wife. She was back. The one he could never stop thinking about. He was about to speak when a girl interrupted him.

"Mommy are you ok?"

April had wide eyes because her daughter and her father who she had never met were so close to each other. "Baby I'm fine. I need to talk to Jackson for a minute."

"But?" The little replica of Jackson pouts

April let her frustration out. She pointed to Lexie. "Jadelyn Ariel Avery! Go to your Auntie Now"

The girl walked off with her head down.

She turned back to Jackson. "So I'm guessing you figured out that Jade is yours?"

The head of plastic surgery could only nod his head.

"Before you say anything I wanted to tell you but you after the divorce I thought you didn't love me anymore. That you had moved on. Or that we can't get passed our differences. I couldn't bring her up in that."

"I could never stop loving you. Never doubt that April. " He said bringing his lips to hers.

April felt as though she was back in Lake Tahoe, getting married to Jackson and the six years without him washed out the window.

Jackson put his forehead to hers "I love you"

"I love you too. Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

April called to her little girl. "Jay? Do you want to meet your dad?"

Jade's face lit up as she looked at Jackson. "Daddy?"

April nodded. "Yeah baby"

"DADDY!" Jade screamed as she flung herself into her father's arms.

At that moment April knew everything was gonna be fine.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I hated that I made her pull an Izzie but I had to do something.  
**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Baby Time

**Anonymous: Jackson and April getting ready for and having their baby**

* * *

April and Jackson were trying to finish their child's room.

April sighed. "Do you want me to do it?"

Jackson just shook his head.

April rolled her eyes. "Come on Jackson. This baby could come anytime now and I do not have time to wait forever for a fricken crib."

"Exactly. You are a trauma surgeon. You make rash decisions daily, that's how your job works. I have to make slow movements, that's how my job works."

April groaned. "Is that another metaphor for you telling me to go on leave until the baby comes?"

Jackson touched her arm. "It would be best."

April pulled away from him. "I'm pregnant Jackson, not an invalid. Stop treating me like a child that can't do anything!"

Jackson went back to work on the crib. " I think I'm being very reasonable here."

April sat in the rocking chair. "Meredith worked until the day she had Bailey."

Jackson didn't want to fight really, he just wanted his wife to see reason in what he was asking of her. "And as a result of that the day before Mer had him she fell down the stairs and almost lost him. Not to mention the day she had Bailey Meredith almost died on the operating table. I don't need something like that happening to you."

April crossed her arms. "And nothing like that will happen to me."

"You don't know that!" Jackson snapped but soon his voice softened. "Look baby, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. You mean the world to me Apes. Hell, you are my world."

April smiled. She loved when he spoke from the heart, no matter how rare it was. "I know that but it doesn't mean you have to lock me in the house in order to keep me safe."

Jackson was very serious. "Before you make any decisions just hear me out." He paused for a second. "Do you know how many times I've almost lost you."

April shook her head no. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

Jackson put a hand on April's stomach, receiving a kick from their unborn child. "More times than I can count. I just didn't realize it at the time."

April put her hand on top of his. "I'm here babe and I'm not going anywhere if I have any say in the matter."

Jackson kissed his wife. "I know and I'm glad I didn't lose you because I never would have ended up here."

April ran her other hand over his head. "How about I stay at work but take it easy? If anything happens all of our friends work there too."

Jackson kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want. Just be safe."

* * *

Jo Karev walked up to April. "Apes there's an incoming trauma."

April looked at her. "You take it. Jacks wants me not to do much."

Jo turned her head to the emergency room doors before saying. "You might want to see who it is before giving it to me."

April followed Jo's gaze and gasped. The man in the gurney was Matthew. Her ex-fiancee. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Jo pushed April gently towards Matthew. "He wants you and only you."

Matthew smiled when April came up to him. "April hi. Please get back together with me."

April craned her neck back to Jo. "Is he drunk?"

Jo gave her famous smirk. "Looks like it."

April sighed. "Look Matthew I'm sorry for what I did to you. But I have a happy life with my husband and we are having a..."

Matthew cut her off by putting his lips to hers.

Jo turned to the nearest nurse. "Page Dr. Avery! Now!"

When Matthew pulled away, he said. "Dump him and get back with me."

April just stood there in shock.

Jo raised her eyebrow. "April are you okay?"

April shook her head. "My water just broke."

Jo looked down at the floor to see a puddle of water at her surrogate sister's feet. "Shit. Everything is going to be okay."

April started to panic. "Someone get Jackson."

"He is on his way." Jo told her best friend as she grabbed April's arm to go admit her into OB. "Someone page Addison!"

Jackson found them and took April into his arms. "What happened?"

April was doing her best to climb in the bed of her private room. "It's a long story but it resulted in my water breaking."

"What really happened Josie?" Jackson whispered to Jo.

"I'll tell you later. There's no need to upset you at a time like this."

Addison walked in and sat between April's legs. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?"

April nodded before Addison started to check her cervix.

Addison pulled her fingers out. "It is time to push. It looks like this baby wants out now."

Jackson and Jo looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Addie and saying at the same time. "What do you mean she's ready to push? Her water just broke."

April bit her lip. "I might have had contractions since last night and never told anyone."

Jackson shook his head. "You should have told me."

"I didn't want to worry you and have you make a big deal out of possibly nothing. Besides you had that face reconstruction that will take forever today."

Jackson caressed her cheek. "You and our child are more important to me then some surgery. And I could have always had someone do it for me."

Jo smiled. "How did you handle all that pain with none of us knowing?"

April laughed. "I didn't. Cristina gave me an epidural when no one was looking."

Addison smiled. "Okay April when you feel the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can."

April looked at her husband. "I don't think I can do this? Is there anyway I could go back in time?"

Jackson kissed her forehead. "You can do this babe. You are the strongest person I know. You are a soldier." He told her, repeating the phrase that got her through the boards the first time.

After about half an hour screaming, crying and insults is when they heard their child cry for the very first time. "It's a girl!

Jackson kissed April's sweaty forehead. "You did it April. I'm so proud of you."

April took her daughter hungrily from Addison. "I still can't believe she came out of me. She looks so much like you Jacks."

Jackson looked down at their child. "Yeah she does. But hopefully some of you in there too."

Jo smiled. "She's so beautiful. It kind of makes me want to have one of my own."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "It is going to take a lot of convincing on your part to get Alex to agree to something like that."

Jo knew Jackson had a point. Alex didn't have the best father. And he did not want to end up exactly like how his father was. "So, what this beautiful girl's name?"

April had the biggest smile on her face. "I little girls name is… Everly Alexandra Avery. after two very important people in our lives that have been gone for almost three years. Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "What does the name Everly have to do with Mark Sloan?"

April laughed. "Everly is basically the feminine version of Everett, which happens to be Mark's middle name."

Jackson kissed April on the lips then Everly's forehead. "The perfect name for the perfect baby."

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions about any of these one shots please PM me because with this kind of story it is hard to respond to questions that are in anonymous reviews**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Unsure

**Anonymous: long chapter about what happened in the end of 10x21 and what is going to happen in 10x22...**

* * *

Jackson turned to face his wife before she walked out again. "I said a lot of things the other night that I regret. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

April nodded her head. "I'm sorry too."

Jackson smiled. "Good. Come home. Stay. This is a conversation we are always gonna have. It's a part of who we are. It's gonna take some talking. But we got married. We love each other. We made vows to push through this sort of thing."

April muttered softly. "I know. I love you too. We made a commitment..."

Jackson partly interrupted her. "And if you believe in God then you believe he made me, your husband. Who shares your values, which I do. I believe you shouldn't kill or steal. I believe you should be truthful. I believe you should treat others the way you want to be treated."

April took a deep breath and sighed. "I agree."

"So, we can push through this problems. At our core we believe the same things."

April was getting frustrated at this point. "Still, I think about telling our children how unbelievably loved they are by the creator of the universe, who also made them. And I can just see you standing there judging and dismissive. And I just can't get passed it."

Jackson rolled his eyes. There she goes again, bring up their make believe children. "Can we just take a break from our hypothetical children for...?"

"No we can't because they're not hypothetical anymore!" April yelled at her husband, then her voice lowered slightly. "Jackson, I'm pregnant."

Jackson couldn't believe what just came out out of her mouth. did April really tell him she was pregnant? "What did you say? Could you repeat the statement."

April smirked at her husband. "I think that you heard what I said Jackson. You are a very smart man."

This was so unreal. Just two years ago April was complaining that she was no longer a virgin for he man she going to marry, which happened to be him. So technically it all work out in the end, they just rearranged a few steps along the way. Now she was telling him she was going to have their baby.

Too much was going on in his brain so Jackson cannot really comprehend what exactly was happening. "Wow."

April put her hands on her hips. "That's all you have to say about the idea of you becoming a father? You had more to say with this stupid pregnancy scare."

Jackson looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry April. I'm just getting a little bit of shock. After everything we've been through in the past couple of days…"

April couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "Are you saying you don't want this baby? You know how I feel about that sort of thing."

Jackson walked up to his wife and pulled her into a loving hug. "Oh no baby. I want this baby. I want this life with you."

April smiled. "Can we forget what happened the past few days? I just want to celebrate right now."

Jackson nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Plus, we have months maybe even years to figure out the kinks about how was supposed to raise our children. There is no need to rush into anything right now."

April looked up at him. "I just have one maybe two conditions right now. They will not be in the boarding school. I want my children around me since I am the one raising them, not somebody else.

"And they will also not me sitting in the on board meaning for the Harper Avery foundation. It will be too much responsibility for them at that age and I know how hard it was on you. I don't want that for our kids. I want them to enjoy life, not hate it like you claimed to have before you met me."

"Deal. Besides I've learned from past experience, anything you say goes." Jackson told his wife before sealing their agreement with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Send me any prompts you have, either as a PM or review because with no Grey's I need my Japril overload.  
**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Helping Hand

**Lilith: April helping Jackson with his nightmares. Just friendship. Set after s07e03.**

* * *

Jackson Avery was tossing and turning in his bed. He was in the middle of recurring nightmares about the shooting that happened a few months back.

He had been having them ever since the day of the shooting.

After all, it was the day he had lost two of his closest friends and had almost lost April. Who is the most important person to him.

In mind he heard a loud bang before he awoke and jumped up. "April Louise Kepner! Where the fuck are you?!"

Alex tiredly peaked his head into the room. "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! You do know that it's like 3 AM in the morning right?"

April ran in the moment she heard Jackson's voice. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Alex pointed at Jackson with his index finger. "This idiot thinks it's funny to make people get up at three o'clock in the morning like it is a normal thing to do."

April started to push Alex out of the room. "Alex shut up. There's no need for you to be a dick at this moment. So can you please leave us alone. I got it from here."

Alex smirked as he walked away from Jackson's room. "I still think Avery faking having nightmares so he can get you to get in bed with him."

April rolled her eyes. "You are such a perv. Get your mind out of the gutter." She told Alex, giving him a kiss on the lips before turning around to face Jackson. "Move over." April ordered.

Jackson did what he was told. He knew there was no part in arguing with her. Her mind is made up and set in stone.

April quickly climbed into 'her' side of Jackson's bed and laying her head on her best friend's chest. "What was your dream about? Was it the same one as always?"

Jackson nodded his head. "It was the same one. You couldn't convince Clark not to shoot you. Which in turned caused you to die."

April ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Jacks. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Jackson shook his head. "It is fine April. It is not your fault. It's nobody's fault. The dreams make me realize what I could have lost that day."

April was confused and raised her eyebrow in hopes of getting more information out of him. "What do you mean by that?"

Jackson groaned in frustration. "You April! I could have lost you? I can't lose you. The thought of losing you makes me sick."

This was one of the rare timeshe actually opened up to her about his feelings. "Jackson…"

Jackson took a deep breath. "You don't understand how much you mean to me April. You are my best friend. I am supposed to be protecting you, not letting you down every chance get. I would be lost in this place without you having my back.

April closed her eyes, about ready to fall asleep. "I'm right here now. This is exactly where I want to be. And I won't be leaving anytime soon, unless you want me to."

Jackson kissed his best friend on the forehead before closing his eyes as well. "That would never happen in the million years." He muttered to her before drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the first time since the shooting.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing these. They come so easy for me.**

**Please R&R!**


	12. I Can't Lose You

**Anonymous: April was the one who almost exploded in the bus, and if Jackson realizes he loves her.**

* * *

It was definitely not a normal night that night. A big huge storm had devastated the town of Seattle Washington and it never seemed like it was going to let up at anytime soon.

While they were waiting for incoming trauma they saw a bus full of people went on its side not very far from where the hospital stood.

Owen Hunt, the Chief of Surgery, started to yell orders at his attendings and residents. "everyone! Go to the bus and try to get as many people as you can. We don't know how many people are injured. Or how long it'll take to get them out."

Everyone nodded and went to go see what is wrong. It didn't take long for them to get everybody out.

Jackson looked around at his surroundings. April was nowhere to be found. "Hey, have you guys seen April?" He asked Callie and Arizona.

Arizona shook her head while trying to monitor her new patient. "Not since we all went into the bus."

Jackson was starting to worry. Why did she have to have so many near death experiences? April was more like Meredith than I thought.

Owen saw this and walked up to him. "Avery. Don't worry. She will make it out of there in one piece."

Jackson just nodded, not trusting his mouth. He just wanted to try and not succub to the thoughts of what could happen.

Then a phone electrical pole calapsed not far from where the bus laid.

That only made Jackson worry even more. He knew April had to get out of there as soon as possible before the spark caused an explosion.

Everyone around him seemed to have the same idea since they were all calling her name.

Jackson started walking towards the bus. He had to follow her and make sure she was safe.

Owen held him back before he could get far away. "It will be okay. I know you want to go after her but you can't."

Jackson wiggled out of the chief's grasp. "You don't understand I've already lost Mark and Lexie this year. I can't lose her too. She's the only other person that matters to me."

They hear a loud boom and turn to see the bus on fire.

Jackson knew what it meant. April most likely would not make it out alive. "April Kepner."

Callie had wide eyes as did everyone else when they saw a figure walking out. It was April holding a little girl.

As soon as April handed the girl to her mother, she walked right pass Jackson and into Alex's arms. Who was like a big brother to her.

* * *

Jackson walked into April's hospital room to see her siting up with her arm in a sling.

He just stood there staring at her wondering want he should say to her.

Some of the final words Mark Sloan ever said to him were playing on repeat in his mind and he couldn't shake them.

"If you love someone, tell them. Even if you're scared it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. Then you go from there."

April looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you going to say something Jackson? Or just stare at me all day."

Instead of opening his mouth to speak Jackson walked straight up to her and put his lips to her.

April kissed him back. But when she realized what she was doing she pulled away. "What do you think you are doing?"

Jackson sighed, he hated when April yelled at him. "I know you are getting married but hear me out."

April crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "I'm not getting married. I broke it off with Matthew a few days ago."

Jackson smiled to himself as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "I love you. I always have. I just never realized just how much until today. I can't lose you April. You and I belong together. I know it and you know it. We are endgame. And it doesn't matter who we are with. It is just a fact."

"You gave me your virginity when you were trying to wait. We were almost going to have a baby together."

April pulled him into a kiss. "We still are having a baby. I know I said I wasn't pregnant but I lied. I just didn't want to tie you down."

Jackson took her hand. "After everything I told you how could you still think that?"

April looked down at her lap. "You are still young Jackson. You should be going to clubs and sleeping around, not staying home and changing a baby's diaper."

Jackson caressed her cheek. "I don't want to be a manwhore. I am not ready to be anyone's husband but I'm ready to be your husband. I know who my soulmate is. You are just going to have to live with it."

"I think I can handle that." April laughed. "You are going to be an amazing father to our baby."

Jackson kissed April again. He could never get enough of her lip. "I love you so much."

"I knew you two would get together. But you are already too sickeningly adorable for me to handle. I can't be around you. I might puke all over you idiots." They heard their best friend chuckle from behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that All of Me by John Legend was playing in the Japril scene of the season nine finale.**

**also, did anyone else notice that every single Grey's couple sort of becomes endgame? At least until one of them leaves the show or dies. **

**Please R&R!**


	13. Don't Touch Her

**Anonymous: Jackson&April broke up a couple months ago and since then they did not see each other. They will meet again when April will come to the hospital hurt & Jackson will find out that her abusive ex-husband came back.**

* * *

Jackson and April have been together for two years yet here they were having a discussion that turned into a fight about something they should have talked about when they first got together.

April sighed. "Jackson, my beliefs are who I am to my core. They define me."

"I know that April and I love you still..." Jackson told her softly, hoping she didn't hear the last part.

April did hear him, of course. "Oh well, thank you! Thank you so much for loving me anyway, despite my beliefs, despite my faith which I happen to hold above everything else!"

Jackson let out a deep breath. "You are twisting my words."

April groaned as tears started in her eyes. "And you're ignoring mine! You don't except who I am or what I believe. You tolerate it. You judge it. You judge my faith because you don't have any!"

Jackson was so frustrated at that point. "I have faith! I have faith in medicine! I have faith in helping people."

"That's not faith!" April snapped at her boyfriend. "Faith is believing in what you can't see!"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Will you just admit it Jackson? You don't want our children to share my same beliefs because you think what I believe is ridiculous!"

Jackson didn't think about the consequences when he said. "It's because it is! Your God is like our hypothetical child April. Its not real!"

April couldn't look Jackson in the eye. In all the years that have known each other he has never spoken to her that way.

When Jackson saw April's face he softened his tone. "Oh God...April...It doesn't mean I don't respect you...it's just.."

April cut him off. "You know Jackson. You should have let me stay married to Matthew. You should have saved your declaration of "loving me" and "loving everything about me" because it really isn't true, is it? You are never going to fully accept me for who I am..." She asked him in a serious tone.

Hearing her talk about being married to Matthew made him sick. After all they been through to get to where they are now. She regretted the whole thing? No. They belong together. Despite how different they might be. "April you know that's not true. I love you so much."

April shook her head, not wanting to cry. "Jackson it's okay. Really. You don't have to explain. I'm going to go clear my head for awhile. Don't wait up..."

Jackson took her hand in his. "April please! Don't go!" He really didn't want her to leave.

April pulled her hand away as she repeated. "Don't wait up."

Jackson sighed as April walked out of their apartment and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Jackson walked into the hospital a few months later he was shocked to see April lying in bed in the ER.

April looked down at her lap when she saw him coming her way.

Jackson came to the side of her bed. "April, what are you doing here? What happened?"

April kept looking down because she did not want to face him. She was so ashamed in herself.

Jackson groaned in frustration. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "April please look at me."

April slowly lifted her head with tears in her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

When Jackson looked at her face he gasped. He then took her chin in his hand. "How did that happen?"

Yet again April didn't say anything. She bit her lip as tears were going down her face.

Jackson knew what that response meant when it came to April. "April? Baby? Did he do that to you?"

April lightly smiled, at his nickname for her, as she nodded her head.

Jackson pulled her closer to him softly as to not hurt her anymore than she already was. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be you okay. I've got you. I will always have you."

April pulled away from the hug slightly in order to kiss him on the lips. "I love you."

"What the hell is going on in here?" They heard an angry voice yell from behind them.

April gulped and felt like he couldn't breathe while Jackson clenched his fists. "I suggest you get out of here now."

"You should be the one getting out of here. I have every right to be here. She is my wife." Matthew yelled in Jackson's face.

Jackson punched Matthew in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "FYI she's your ex-wife. See my fiancé now." He said Owen dragged Matthew out of the hospital.

April had a playful smirk on her face. "So, I am your fiancé now? When did that happen? I don't remember you ever proposing."

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to that night. But if you want I can do it now, right here."

April laughed at how sweet Jackson could be. "Yes. I will marry you. There's no need for a big extravagant deal. I would have said yes no matter what you did." She told him before sealing her except with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know I use their fight from the show a lot but to me it is like the best fight ever. Also I have a hard time writing fights for my OTPs but next time there is a fight I will try to write one of my own.  
**

**I already have like 29 prompts already but please ****continue to send me any prompts you have though. I hope to post a prompt per day. Because they come so easily to me that I write them so quickly.**

**Please R&R!**


	14. You Didn't Have To

**Anonymous: one-shot after Jackson punched Alex**

* * *

April watched in horror as Jackson punched Alex square in the face.

She didn't understand what was going on with him. Sure, he was super protective of her but he has never done anything like this before.

If April was being completely honest with herself. She found his quite protectiveness quite sexy.

It wasn't until Mark and Owen pulled Jackson off of Alex by both arms that April was pulled out of her trance.

Owen looked at her while trying to hold Jackson back. "April, what do you want to do with him?"

April held out her hand for Owen to give Jackson to her. "I'll take him and calm him down. I know him better than anyone when it comes to this sort of stuff."

Owen nodded as he allowed Jackson to take April's hand. "If I were you I wouldn't let him out of my sight."

April nodded and pulled Jackson towards the entrance of the house."

"Avery! You are suspended for a week from surgery." Owen called after them as they left Meredith's house.

With all strength April could muster she practically threw him in the car before giving in herself.

Jackson rubbed his head as he sat up. "Ow! April you didn't have to do that. That really hurt, you know."

April started hitting Jackson's chest. "No I didn't hurt you. Stop being a whiny baby. Now tell me, what the hell happened in there?"

Jackson continued to rub his sore spots. "What did it look like I wasdoing? I was protecting them. Like I always do."

April laid her head on the steering wheel. "Please don't make me feel like a damsel in distress that can't protect herself. You and I know that I am perfectly capable of doing so."

Jackson took her hand in his own. "i'm not trying to. But you almost had sex today when you told me you wanted to wait until you got married."

April pulled her hand away and let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you calling me a cheater? Because I have never cheated on you."

Jackson took April's face in his hands. "I never meant it like that. This was not your fault. Don't you even think that. It's normal for other guys to think you are available since we told no one we were together."

"But I should have stopped it sooner then I did. I always wanted you to be my first. It did not almost didn't happen today." April kissed her boyfriend.

Jackson cut her off with a kiss. "Calm down. You have nothing to worry about. You and I both know it won't ever again, unless it is with each other. You are my girl and I will always protect you no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so short and if any part of it is wrong. I have never seen the episode. I started on season 9 and watch lifetime to catch up. I still have a long way to go**.**  
**

**Please R&R!**


	15. Forbidden Love

**Anonymous: Jackson older than her, maybe she is an intern and jackson attending.  
**

**A/N: I made it a AU of season 10**

* * *

April walked down the hall of her hospital. She was supposed to meet Dr. Torres for a consult on a patient.

She felt herself being pulled into a closet. "What are you doing? Could get caught you know."

"I don't care." Jackson mumbled into her neck. "I just wanted to hold my wife. Is that so bad to ask?"

"It is bad when you are attending and I'm an intern. That is not right."

Jackson tickled her stomach. "You are the one who decided to be a doctor."

April slapped his hand away. "You were the one that graduated med school at 20."

Jackson sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry we have to sneak around now but I can't help that I was a boy genius."

April groaned. "You own part of this hospital. Which means I own part of this hospital."

Jackson rubbed her shoulders to relieve tension. "I know Apes but nobody can know that. I am still going to be your superior."

"Screw them not knowing. I know you are still going to be my superior but at least if they know who I actually am I will get some respect around here." April said before storming from the room.

Dr. Bailey watched the redhead approach her. "Something I can do for you Dr. Kepner?"

April smirked. "Actually my name is April Avery, Dr. Bailey."

"That is not possible." Bailey said, checking some papers. "On your application it says your name is April Kepner."

"Kepner is my maiden name. My husband asked me to put Kepner because he didn't want people to get confused."

Bailey raised an eyebrow as Jackson walked up to them. "You mean to tell me that an intern is married to you, the head of the hospital?"

Jackson nodded his head proudly. "Come on. You are going to be late to your consult with Torres Dr. Avery." He told April before kissing her on the cheek.

Bailey muttered to herself as she watched the couple walk away from the nurse's station. "I still think there are too many interns and residents having relationships with their superiors in this hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so late. I have been super busy. And I've decided to try the 100 day prompt thing. So send me any prompts you have.****  
**

**Please R&R!**


	16. Talk to Me

**Japrilwillsurvive: April is so mad at Jackson and he has to do anything and everything to get her to talk to him again.**

* * *

"April please!" Jackson groaned. "You have to talk to me at some point. We only have a few months until the baby's born."

April didn't speak a word. Continue to give her husband the silent treatment. Trying not to cave in.

"April, what is this about?" Jackson pleaded "Did I do something wrong yet again?"

April still didn't say a word. Ever since she had gotten pregnant almost everything Jackson did was wrong in her eyes.

Jackson smirked when he got an idea. He walked up to April and softly started to kiss down the side of her neck. "You have to talk to me now."

No sound came out of April's mouth but she pushed him away from her.

Jackson ran a hand over his head. "April, we can't be playing this game for the rest of our lives."

April ignored her husband and walked into their bedroom.

Jackson followed her and grabbed her wrist so that she couldn't get away. "If sex won't get you to talk to me. I know what will." He told April before putting his hand on her baby bump.

April slightly smiled. She loved when Jackson wanted to feel their unborn child move. It was one of her favorite things about being pregnant.

Jackson knew he was getting somewhere. April could never resist whenever Jackson put his hands on her stomach. "Now will you talk to me?"

April scowled as she realized she was still mad at her husband. "Do you really want to know why I'm mad at you?"

Jackson nodded his head, kind of afraid of what his wife was about to say.

April glared at Jackson the best she could. "You treated me like I was your wife or some sort of employee today and not a doctor."

Jackson sighed. "April, you need to realize that I was looking out for you. All I wanted was for you to spend less time in the ER because it could be more dangerous than it was now that you are pregnant."

April did not want to have this fight, she just wanted to go to bed. "Dealing with over the top people and crazy situations is part of my job."

Jackson knew nothing he could do would calm April down in this moment. "I'm just asking for you to cut back on ER time and spend more of your time doing routine surgeries."

"Do you still see me as a resident or something? Do you not remember what the hell my speciality is?" April yelled at Jackson. "My specialty is trauma, Avery. There are no routine surgeries in trauma."

"I'm just asking because I know you won't go on maternity leave and leave your job behind. It is just not you."

"Then you also know that I am a big girl and that I can take care of myself." April pointed out to him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jackson told his wife. "Almost every single one of the pregnancies at the hospital have had something go wrong with them. And I can't let that happened to our baby."

April pecked Jackson's lips softly. As if to silently thank him for everything he just said. "i'll tell you what. I'll have Owen transferred me temporarily into plastics on your service so that you could keep an eye on me."

Jackson laid April down on their bed and then proceeded to climb on top of her, careful not to crush her. "I would really like that."

* * *

**A/N: I know I shouldn't care about reviews or how many that there is. And I know I haven't updated in a while. But maybe one day I will try t****his thing I saw another fan fiction writer does. **

**She says she needs 10 reviews on each chapter to unlock the next one. I won't put it as that many, I'll put it as like five to unlock them. **

**I know some people won't like it but since I don't get many reviews on my stories now that I have not been updating regularly, I won't give me more time to write them.**

**Please R&R!**


	17. Here We Go

**Anonymous: can you do one where April goes into labor**

* * *

April was in the middle of surgery when she fell wetness on her legs. "Jo, can you finish this? I need to step out."

Jo Wilson looked at April and immediately knew what was going on. "I can call Owen to finish this and go with you."

April shook her head. "All you really have left to do is to close. We have plenty of time until the baby comes. Just page Jackson and Addie for me, maybe even Alex too."

Jo smiled. "I'm on it and I'll be with you as soon as I'm done here." She said, wanting to be there for her best friend.

April left the operating room and went to the labor and delivery floor, walking up to the nurses station. "I need an exam room made up."

"Do you have a patient who needs one Dr. Kepner?" The nurse asked her.

"She is the patient you idiot." A voice said from behind April. "But don't worry I'm going to do your job for you."

April turned around to face Alex. "i'm so glad you're here Alex."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world baby sister." Alex grabbed April's hand and dragged her into an exam room. "Did you have someone paged Avery yet?"

"Jo did." April said while changing into a hospital gown. "But he hasn't shown up yet."

Jo walked in right as April was getting into the bed. "I'm here! Did I miss anything?"

"No. Nothing has happened yet. Addison hasn't even come in to check me." April laughed. "Did you by any chance see my husband on your way down here?"

Jo's eyes widened. "Jackson hasn't even shown up yet? I paged him 9-1-1 like five times."

April leaned back on the pillows. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Where the hell is my husband?" April yelled as another contraction ripped through her body.

Alex walked back into the room. "He will be down in a minute. He just got out of surgery."

Jackson walked into the room just as April was about to speak. "Oh my God baby. I'm so sorry."

April slapped Jackson across the face. "Where have you been? Don't you know that when you are paged 9-1-1 you drop everything and see what's wrong?"

Jackson looked down. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. I didn't think that this would be happening today."

April rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I didn't either." She said sarcastically.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Alex said, bursting out laughing but immediately stopping when he saw Addison next to him. "Oh. Hey Addie. I didn't see you there."

Addison started to exam April. "It looked you are about ready to have this baby."

April looked up at Jackson as she started to panic. "I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. I just can't. I don't have the strength to."

Jackson kissed his wife in the hopes of calming her down. "You can do this babe. You are a soldier. We are in this together. Me and you."

April smiled. "Me and you."

* * *

April looked down at the bundle in her arms. "I can't believe I actually did that."

Jackson smiled at the sight in front of him. "I can. You are the strongest person I know."

April lightly hit him with her free arm. "I am not. You're just saying that because you are my husband and you have to say stuff like that."

Jackson ran the back of his finger over their daughter's cheek. "She is so perfect."

"I think she looks like you." April pointed out to him.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "Really? I don't see it."

Jo ran into the room, with Alex following behind her. "Let me see my goddaughter."

April laughed at her best friend while handing her daughter over. "Be careful with her."

Jo started to rock back and forth. "She is so precious."

Alex went over to kiss April on the cheek. "What's the little one's name?"

April smiled. "Our daughter's name is Nevaeh Alexandra Avery."

"How did you come up with that mouthful?"

Jackson laughed at his best friend's comment. "I picked her first name because I knew April wanted something having to do with her faith and I never liked the old fashioned name. So, I came up with Nevaeh. Which is heaven spelled backwards."

April took over the explanation. "I chose Alexandra for her middle name so that we could always remember Lexie."

Alex started to laugh yet again. "Dude! You named your daughter after your ex-girlfriend? How dumb are you?"

"She might have been my ex-girlfriend but she was also April's best friend." Jackson pointed out.

Jo couldn't stop smiling at the baby in her arms. "I for one think she is the cutest thing ever."

"I think that something we all can agree on." April said before kissing her husband on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was okay. I'm not really good at writing those kind of thing. It's a little awkward for me but I think I did it pretty well.**

**Please R&R! Five reviews to get the next one.**


End file.
